


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by synvamp



Series: Tenderness & Spice [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Banter, Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Gentle Roasting, M/M, Spice, Tenderness, a tiny hint of angst, chicken tendies and dipping sauce, flexible!Qrow, freckles!Cloves, sweet and sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: Qrow gets the impression that someone is working a bit too hard. Can he induce Cloves to take the night off? Well he’s going to give it his best shot, that’s for sure. A little spice and little sweet – there’s nothing like being at home and safe in the arms of love.A little bit of a call and response with Missing You… Qrow style.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Tenderness & Spice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014210
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

\---xxx---

Qrow frowned down at the top of a certain Ace Op’s head.

He positioned himself carefully, making sure he was well inside Clover’s field of vision. Unclasping his cape, he swirled it off his shoulders, letting the light fabric catch the air in a rippling swathe of crimson.

Nothing.

He undid the clasps on his tail coat, flicking each one in turn so it made a satisfying little ‘pop’ as he twitched his elegant fingers. He put his hands up under the collar and slipped the coat slowly down off one shoulder, then the next. He left it clinging to his wrists just for a minute then allowed the fabric fall to the floor.

Still nothing.

He sat down on the couch, directly in front of his oblivious audience. With slow deliberation, he leaned back and undid his very top shirt button. His hand circled down slowly, following the smooth sweep of a single line of hard muscle.

Still nothing.

_Oh no, I am not putting up with this._

“ _Hey_ ,” Qrow said.

Clover blinked, startled out of the world of mission reports and supply schedules. “Yes?”

“I’m getting awful lonely over here, boy scout. You gonna be long?” Qrow asked, his fingers toying with his collar.

“I’m sorry, I’ve had a lot on now that the General is finally taking some time away. I just have to finish this stack and then I can move on to checking the inventory for th..”

Qrow waved him away chuckling, “Forget I asked.”

Clover smiled, which was a good start. “It won’t take too long, I promise.”

“Alright golden boy, you do what you gotta do.”

He didn’t want Clover to feel guilty; they already spent a lot of time together. But living with someone made it hard to hide the truth from them. And the simple truth was that Clover worked too much.

Qrow felt like a bit of a hypocrite making the observation. He’d spent years in the field where your work day started when the dawn light hit your face and never, ever finished. This was different. Clover didn’t just work. He plunged himself up to the eyeballs in it and marinated like steak. Why the hell was the Captain of the Ace Ops triple checking inventory logs? Even a seasoned workaholic like Qrow found it a _tad_ excessive.

But he understood the feeling all too well. The weight that settled on broad shoulders, leaving them bowed. The complete surrender to a power that was greater, a cause that was bigger than all of them. But there had to be a calm to counteract the storm. A quiet place to recharge. No one could fight forever. 

So yeah, he had to work but what he _really needed_ was a good distraction.

Qrow let his fingers just touch his collarbone. Running them lightly along his shoulder he pulled his shirt collar away from his throat and rolled his neck. Standing slowly, he raised his arms, putting in just enough of a side bend to lift his shirt out of his waistband. He rolled his shoulders and toed off his shoes, kicking them under the coffee table with a little flourish. Nimble fingers undid the second button.

The teal eyes flicked up to him and then back down to the paperwork.

Qrow suppressed a little chuckle. _Got you._

Third button and he let his thumb just trail down between his pecs. It sunk slowly, leaving a little red line where his sharp nail bit the skin. Fourth button, fifth..

“ _Qrow_ …” he didn’t look up but Qrow could feel his eyes all the same.

“Yes, lucky charm?”

“What are you doing?”

Sixth button and the shirt fluttered to the floor.

Clover looked up.

“I’m getting a warm up,” Qrow said, as if it was perfectly obvious.

“For what?” Clover asked, his eyes flicking down to the bare chest and back.

“You never know… and you’re always telling me that a good warm up is important. Anyway, I thought you were working?”

Clover smiled and pointedly picked up the next folder. He opened it.

_Oh really?_

Qrow slowly sunk into splits. He leaned his upper body forward and rested his chin on his hands, enjoying the feeling of his hamstrings stretching. Clover looked down at him. Qrow winked back.

Clover dragged his eyes back to the folder.

Qrow leaned left then right, gripping each ankle in turn to stretch out his groin. Clover was now reading with fierce intensity. Such dedication. Qrow almost felt sorry for him.

_Almost._

He stood languidly and cast a glance around the room. Twin quarters didn’t give them heaps of room but there should be just enough to… Qrow flipped down into a handstand and started doing push ups. Vertically. He made sure his back was to Cloves. The Captain loved his back muscles and if he knew Qrow couldn’t see him, he’d absolutely sit there staring to his heart’s content.

After a couple of sets, Qrow could feel the light sheen of sweat starting to bead on his body, “How’s the supply schedule looking?” he asked.

A guilty cough and the fervent rustling of papers answered that question.

Qrow flipped back onto his feet. A gentle flush of pink had settled on Clover’s cheeks, making his tiny scattering of freckles even more prominent.

_Gods how can a man even_ be _so gorgeous?_

Qrow let his fingers trail slowly down his bare chest. The teal eyes flicked to him once more, lingered for a guilty two seconds then finally managed to tear themselves away, “Qrow…” he said, hardly more than a whisper.

“Oh I’m sorry, am I distracting you?”

The eyes returned, sinking from Qrow’s long pale neck, down past his defined chest to the perfect symmetrical ridges of his stomach.

“A little bit,” Clover admitted.

“Only a little bit? I guess I’d better try harder…” Qrow sauntered over and stood behind his love. Starting with the lightest, most feathery of touches, he sifted his fingers through the short strands of Clover’s hair. After a minute just enjoying the sensation of the sharp edges of freshly-cut hair against his skin, he moved his fingers down to the broad shoulders. He circled his thumbs, massaging between the tense shoulder blades. Clover let out a long sigh.

“You’re tense…” Qrow observed.

“Mmmmmm…” Clover hummed leaning back.

Qrow curled his fingers and let his firm touch start to work the kinks out of Clover’s shoulders. He kissed the top of his head lightly, breathing in the scent of him; all paper, hard work and snow. Clover finally closed the folder in front of him.

“So I finally win, then?” Qrow teased.

Clover closed his eyes and smiled, “I was going to wait until you took your pants off but I guess I concede…”

Qrow chuckled, “There will be plenty of time for that later but for now… I think we need to get some of this tension out of you.”

Clover’s hand snuck back and squeezed him on the ass.

“Hey!” Qrow laughed, smacking it away, “You behave!”

“Me?” Clover cracked an eye open and turned. One arm swept out and pulled Qrow onto his lap, “I’m not the one putting on a strip tease in the lounge room.”

“A strip tease? You wish,” Qrow grinned as he wrapped his arms around Clover’s neck.

“With all the layers that you wear, I’m not sure I’ve got the patience,” Clover smirked.

“You _were_ looking! You brat!”

“ _Of course_ I was looking. How could I not look at you?” Clover moved up and kissed Qrow lightly on the lips, just a few soft touches to express his wonder. His gratitude.

Qrow let himself lean in to the kiss. The warmth on his lips filled him with a serene peace which was finally starting to become familiar. It was enough. This moment. This place. This time. If he never got more than this, it would be enough.

This warm room and this absolutely gorgeous brat of a man.

“I can’t believe you left me hanging like that. Harsh, Cloves. Harsh,” Qrow tutted.

“Well now you have my _full attention_ ,” Clover smiled up at him.

“Good,” Qrow stood, ready to get just a little bit of revenge. A leisurely arm swung out to grab him but he skipped nimbly out of reach, “Nuh uh, take off your top and go sit on the couch.”

Clover raised one questioning eyebrow.

“I can make it an order if that helps,” Qrow smirked.

Clover gave him a look that absolutely dripped with sass but he pulled his shirt off. Qrow took a moment to enjoy the sight as thick arms slowly rose and all the muscles moved with the oiled grace of a master sculpture of anatomy. He became aware that Clover was now sitting on the couch when the t-shirt hit him in the face.

“What now then, _Sir?_ ” Clover grinned.

Qrow walked over and swung a leg over Clover’s head, deliberately provocative, before settling behind him on the couch, “Turn away,” he said. His fingers drifted slowly up Clover’s arms and skipped nimbly over his shoulders. They were also scattered with a light dusting of freckles and Qrow dipped his lips to those little sun-kisses one by one. After each light kiss, he stroked with his thumbs, rubbing the tense muscles. Clover relaxed into his touch as he slowly worked down. From the taut shoulders he worked stubborn knots out through the shoulder blades, down his strong arms, kissing all the tension away. Finally, he smoothed the skin with a light touch, his fingers walking around to lace together around Clover’s waist.

Qrow closed his eyes and let his chin fall onto Clover’s shoulder and pulled himself gently forward. The feeling of warm, bare skin was divine. Comforting but also thrilling. Cloves was always so hot to the touch, his heat sending little tremors radiating out through Qrow’s entire body.

“Thank you, that feels a lot better,” Clover lifted a hand and cupped Qrow’s chin. He tilted his head just enough that their cheeks rested together and sighed a contented sigh. “So…”

“So what?” Qrow said, careful to keep the little smirk out of his voice.

“All that warming up just for a little massage… seems like a shame to waste it…”

Qrow lifted his hands, letting Clover turn around in his arms. The teal eyes were warm, attentive. One hand swept the bangs from Qrow’s forehead and then stroked lightly across his cheek.

“You are so beautiful…” Clover whispered.

“I know, right?” Qrow smiled. Clover scrunched up his face at the sass and all the little freckles on his nose huddled together. “You’re uh… pretty cute yourself,” the flustered birb huffed out.

“You’re not bored of me yet?” Clover asked, slowly lying back.

Qrow let himself be pulled gently forward; he shifted his knees so he could lie on that solid, warm chest, “Not yet.”

“That’s good because… do you want to know a secret?” Clover smiled, his hands running up Qrow’s sides.

“Of course,” Qrow whispered, letting his weight settle. He took a moment to take in the heat of his skin, to bask in the love in those gorgeous eyes.

“I have never been happier,” Clover said.

And Qrow didn’t know whether his heart raced, or stopped, or swelled fit to burst but he knew that whatever it was, it hurt. It hurt and he never wanted the pain to stop. For a minute he couldn’t even look into those eyes and so he closed his own. He focussed on the soft rise and fall of Clover’s chest beneath him, warm skin, soft huffs of breath.

“Qrow?” Clover asked, his voice gentle, careful.

Qrow let his head fall into the crook of Clover’s neck. He touched his lips to his pulse and kissed gently.

“Do you want to know a secret, lucky charm?”

“Of course, baby bird.” One hand ran through his hair and the other clasped his waist, holding them together tight.

“I’ve lived with pain and heartbreak and loneliness for so long. I’ve held onto things which are long gone just because I was terrified to let go. I’ve chased after ghosts and given in to my demons. I’ve done every damn thing that you shouldn’t do and… I never really wanted to do better. I guess it was easier to live in the past because I never really thought I had a future. But now, there’s you. You’re my future, Cloves. You’re my reason.”

He felt one hot tear sneak out of the corner of his eye and he reached up to angrily wipe it away, when a firm hand stopped him. A calloused thumb swept up, wiping the tear from his cheek. He lifted his chin and searching lips found each other. He drank Clover in; every touch was a reassurance, every movement of warm lips, a promise.

“I love you,” they said in unison and then they laughed together.

And after a lifetime of restless journeying, Qrow finally knew what it was to be home.

\---xxx---


End file.
